


Commission: The Humiliating Panty Hooding

by ED3765



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, Kidnapping, Panties, gagged, kidnap, panty hood, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is another commission focusing on the RWBY characters, Wiess, Winter and Cinder! I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 2





	Commission: The Humiliating Panty Hooding

"This isn't over!" Winter promised her drunken teammate Qrow as she wore a white long-sleeved coat with a single dark blue clasp around the center waist with white pleated sleeveless blouse with a dark blue waistcoat. A pair of white trousers with dark blue garters alongside a pair of gray thigh boots with black detailing around the knees and forearm length gloves with gray trimmed cuffs. 

"Sure, never drop your guard!" Qrow cried out happily to Winter as he took off with a giddy Ruby as Winter merely scowled. 

"That man..." she said infuriated as Wiess appeared next to her, who wore thigh-length strapless dress with layers of white tulle under the skirt portion with white heel boots. 

"I'm sure if you had a little more time you would have wiped the floor with him!" Weiss said confident as Winter sighed as she finally sheathed her sword. 

"Yes, of course, anyways Weiss, let’s go get settled in for the night," Winter told her sister as the two walked off, which in an alcove far above, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury looked on amused. 

"Good job catching this sight Mercury, the fact that both Schnee sisters are here opens a lot of possibilities," Cinder happily said as Mercury smirked. 

"Yeah, but at the same time it threatens our mission," Mercury pointed out as Emerald was nervous. 

"Should we back off? That Qrow guy looks just as dangerous," Emerald noted as Cinder shook her head. 

"No, we can't pass up this opportunity, we will capture both of those sisters and hand them over to our mistress for hostages to use. They will be ours..." Cinder promised with a fiery gleam in her eye as she set her mission in motion. 

\-------

"Do you mind if I clean up first?" Winter asked Weiss as they were currently sharing a room together, the battle with her drunk teammate left her sweaty. 

"Please, go right ahead," Weiss called out to her sister who soon excused herself to the bathroom while Weiss finished unpacking their things. Both sisters along with Qrow and Ruby were sent to examine some worthwhile students to join Beacon and Atlas in the near future which the two groups were enjoying their own separate rooms.

"Hrmmm, us vs Ruby and her uncle..." Weiss mulled the idea over while unpacking which it wasn’t long before a knock soon came at her door as Weiss sighed. "Speak of the devils..." she muttered walking over to it, opening the door and expecting either the drunk or her schoolmate. Which she was taken back by seeing an unfamiliar woman who was none other than Cinder Fall wearing her usual red dress and matching heel shoes. 

"Hi there, is Winter Schnee in?" Cinder asked, wanting to confirm before acting. 

"My sister? Who told you she was here?" Weiss asked cautiously. 

"A little birdy told me..." Cinder remarked as Mercury and Emerald had escorted the female hotel manager to a private area. Which after a nice rope coat and a long session with some feathers, made her reveal where the two powerful heiresses were staying at. 

"Sorry, not here, try elsewhere!" Weiss said attempting to close the door, but Cinder blocked it with her foot, smirking as she got herself into the room, closing the door behind her. 

"You look tried, why not rest for a while?" Cinder said holding up a vial before Wiess' face, popping open the cap which a strong smell emitted from it. 

"Uuhhnn..." Weiss groaned as the smell was simply overpowering, instantly knocking her out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body went slumping into Cinder's hold. 

"Got the bait..." Cinder noted while hearing water running from the bathroom and decided to leave a nice display trap for the older sister. 

\-------

Sometime later, Winter came stepping out of the bathroom, reclad in her outfit as she finished drying her face with a towel. 

"Alright Weiss, you can-" Winter began to say before finding her sister slump over the edge of the bed. "Weiss?!" Winter cried out rushing over to her and rolled her over to get a look, though as she did she found another vial waiting for her, which Weiss had been containing the smell under her body and now the full smell of it hit Winter. "Gaaah!" she groaned and gasped out while stumbling backwards, right into Cinder's grasp. 

"You had a long trip Schnee, you should rest..." Cinder cooed while using another vial in front of Winter's face to finish the job. 

"Y-You..." Winter groaned while glancing back at Cinder before slumping into her hold passed out. 

"Rest easy now..." Cinder mused while dragging her over to the bed and went to work restraining the two sisters. 

\------

She placed the two sisters face down, crossing their wrists behind their backs while taking rope and tightly bound them with it and cinched it off. With more coils of rope, she wrapped it above and below their breasts, pinning their arms to their sides and cinched off the rope. With an evil smirk, she lowered Winter's trousers and momently took it off, allowing her to remove Winter's blue snowiest panties and put her pants back on. For Weiss, she simply reached under her long skirt and removed her pure white snow panties and laid the panties on the opposite sister. 

Cinder took more rope, wrapping it above and below their knees and then around their ankles, ensuring their legs couldn't be used and then she helped herself to more white panties from a nearby suitcase. She then balled up the panties she removed from Winter and stuffed it into Weiss' mouth and took Weiss' panties and stuffed it into Winter's mouth, then using the panties from the suitcases, she firmly panty hood both females, making sure it was done so it keep the panties in their mouth firmly planted.

"Mmpfhpmm?" Weiss groaned as she stared to stir, Winter soon following suit as both sisters began to wake up and flutter their eyes open. It didn’t take long before realizing their limbs had been restrained and something rather soft stuffed into their mouths and placed over their heads. 

"And so, the sisters awake, did you sleep well?" Cinder mused as Winter was the first to sit up, glaring at Cinder while pulling strongly at the ropes that strained to her struggles. Weiss slowly sitting up, confused about the situation. 

"Mrmfpmfm!" Winter grunted at their captor as Weiss mewed weakly, both of them letting out a grunt muffle. 

"Now now ladies, no need to glare at me, especially with that shame on your faces..." Cinder mused pointing to a large nearby mirror which Weiss and Winter glanced at. Their eyes soon widening in horror to see white panties firmly fitted over their faces. 

"MPMPMMM!" they cried out, Weiss blushing as Winter glared darkly at Cinder, pulling at her bonds more. 

"Hehehahahaha!" Cinder laughed at them. "You both are feeling humiliated, but do feel something missing? Say between the legs?" she hinted as both sisters looked on confused. 

"Hrrmmhrm?" they both moaned as they shifted lightly, their eyes soon widening more, Winter blushing deeply as Weiss completely turn red in the face as Cinder soaked up much of their humiliation, seeing them so embarrassed greatly amused her. 

"If you're wondering where your panties went, you'll find them in the other's mouth!" 

"MRPRMR?!" both Weiss and Winter shrieked as Weiss simply passed out and fell backwards on the bed, Winter trying to compose herself over Cinder's laughter. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cinder greatly enjoyed the moment while clapping her hands lightly. "Just priceless!" she mused out completely loving it, managing to calm her laughter as Winter was left flustered while Weiss moaned on her gag as if trying to reawake. 

"You two keep on struggling, I'll be back with chloroform and a large suitcase to fit you both in for travel," Cinder said taking her leave of the room. 

"Mprhrp mrpmrhg nggngn mrmrphrpm!" Winter grunted and cried out, squirming madly within her bonds. Seeing their restraints wouldn’t loosen in time, she began looking around the room for their weapons or anything of use, but they were nowhere to be seen, causing her to let out a flustered grunt which made her sister wake back up. 

"Mrprhpm?" Weiss groaned sitting up and glancing around confused, before remembering what was in her mouth, making her shudder and be disgusted. 

"Fhrmr!" Winter turned to Weiss, staring her in the eyes and telling her to focus as they had to get free. 

"Yrhrpmmm..." Weiss groaned, trying to ignore the underwear in her mouth and over her face as Winter motion with her head for Weiss to turn which Weiss soon twisted her body around so it faced Winter as she soon laid on the bed with a downward motion from Winter’s head. Which Winter began lining herself up with Weiss and soon laid down herself, their wrists lined up as she began to pull and tug on her bindings. 

"Gmrprhr nrnr hrmrprhpm!" Winter grunted as she worked furiously at the rope bonds, sickeningly chewing on Weiss' panties in her mouth as she believed her own were over both their faces. "Mmrmrphpmmm!" she grunted pulling harder at the tiny rope knot. 

"Mmmphphhmm..." Weiss groaned concerned for her sister as she chewed on Winter's panties, never knowing if she could live this humiliation down or ever forget it while wondering whose panties were on her face. 

"GRMRPRM!" Winter soon cried out as she had freed Weiss' wrists and then worked on freeing her arms, not taking as much effort as all the rope from her upper body fell away. 

"Yhrhrm!" Weiss cried out, instantly turning around and began to free Winter's wrists, having her hands free gave her an easier time in freeing Winter's wrists. With her upper body free, both sisters finished freeing their limbs of the rope before finally removing the humiliating panty hoods and opening their mouths wide so they could slowly work out the wet wads of panties from their mouths. 

"Gacck! Gross gross freaking gross!" Weiss cried out as Winter more silently removed her panty stuffing, breathing in some fresh air. 

"Worry not Weiss, she will be back, and we will get revenge..." Winter promised her as Weiss soon smirked as they were going to show Cinder their sisterly power. 

\------

"Alright you two, time for a long tri-" Cinder began to say entering the room with a wet chloroform cloth and large suitcase, only to gasp to see nothing but loose rope on the bed she left them on. "Shi-" Cinder began to say turning around to flee to see the sisters had gotten behind her, both lashing out with a kick that sent Cinder skidding to the ground. "Ooohhnnn..." she groaned dazed as both sisters pounced on her. 

“Payback…” both promised Cinder as they began to manhandle her into a carrying grasp. 

Before long she was forced onto the bed, with both sisters holding rope and went to work which Cinder soon found herself completely tied up like the sisters were. Though both sisters were rather spiteful as they had tied up Cinder with double the amount of rope which before they did so, robbed Cinder of her red panties. 

“Nice job Weiss!” Winter mused as Cinder grunted as she pulled and tugged at her bindings. 

“Thank you, Winter!” Weiss said feeling proud as Cinder soon glared at the sisters with a defeated look which she soon eyed her panties in Winter’s grasp. 

"So, going to stuff those in my mouth for revenge huh?" Cinder gasped at the sisters who smirked back at her. 

"Something like that..." Winter mused as they both held up their former wet panty gag stuffing and jammed both of their panties into her mouth. 

"MRPRMR?!" Cinder cried out as her red panties were used to give her a panty hood, holding in her stuffing and leaving her blushing that her panties were now over her face. "Mmrprhrphnmm!" she moaned humiliated and shook her head, disgusted how things got turned on her. 

"Weiss, go get security, I'll make sure our fiery friend stays put..." Winter mused as Cinder whimpered, not believing this turned out this badly as Winter would taunt Cinder's panty looking face untill security finally showed up and arrested the terrorist.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another commission focusing on the RWBY characters, Wiess, Winter and Cinder! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
